


Ganz Nah

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, they both need a hug and they get one
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Leo ist erleichtert, dass Adam bei einem eher brenzligen Fall nichts passiert ist, und die Beiden sollten echt dringend mal über ihre Gefühle reden.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	Ganz Nah

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreib schon ziemlich lange Fanfics aber sonst echt nie auf Deutsch, und das hat sich auch bissi komisch angefühlt, aber mit den Beiden, wie hätte ich widerstehen können? 😩

Leo hörte das Donnern seines eigenen Herzens in den Ohren, spürte wie die adrenalingetränkte Anspannung seines Körpers sich langsam aber sicher in unkontrolliertes Zittern verwandelte, und als kurz darauf fröhlich umeinander tanzende Punkte in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchten lehnte er sich gegen die roh verputzte Betonmauer zu seiner Linken. Sein ganzes Gewicht von dieser tragen lassend versuchte er, sich auf nichts zu konzentrieren als die angenehme Kühle die durch das dünne Material seiner Jacke spürbar wurde, und seine bemüht regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

Das Zittern begann sich zu legen, und Leo öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Keine schwarzen Punkte, kein verschwommenes Sichtfeld, das war ein Fortschritt. Instinktiv suchten seine Augen die heruntergekommene Lagerhalle nach Adam ab, und wurden am anderen Ende fündig. Adam kniete am Boden, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen gerichtet. Den Jungen, dem einer der eben eingetroffenen Sanitäter eine Decke über die Schultern gelegt hatte, und auf dessen blassem Gesicht sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln in Adams Richtung ausbreitete. Adam erwiderte das Lächeln, legte eine seiner Hände sanft auf die Schulter des Jungen, und aus der Entfernung konnte Leo nicht erahnen worüber sie sich unterhielten, aber das hätte er auch garnicht gewollt. Das war ein privates Gespräch, ein kleiner intimer Moment zwischen diesen beiden, deren Erfahrungen sich in mancher Hinsicht so ähnlich waren.

Ein Tumult beim Eingang der Halle unterbrach Leos Gedankengang, und er erspähte die Mutter des Jungen, rasche Schritte und ein schrilles Rufen seines Namens, die neben ihr laufenden Polizeikollegen vollkommen vergessend.

„Jonas, Jonas!“

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen löste sich von Adam, fand seine Mutter, und sein zuvor vorsichtiges Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Mama!“

Adam stand langsam auf, legte dem Jungen für einen kurzen Moment eine Hand auf die kurzen dunklen Haare, und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, als die Mutter die beiden erreichte und ihren Sohn enthusiastisch in die Arme schloss. Mit keinem ihrer Blicke beachtete sie Adam, ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihren Jungen gerichtet, und Leo verstand sie. Es würde eine Zeit für Erklärungen geben, für Dankbarkeit, dafür dass Adam dem Kleinen das Leben gerettet hatte, sein eigenes gefährdend, damit wie er dem Vater des Jungen entgegentrat. Aber das konnte warten, während diese Umarmung es nicht konnte.

Genauso wenig wie eine andere.

Leo löste sich von der stützenden Betonmauer und lief hinüber zu Adam, der sich ein paar Schritte von der glücklich wieder vereinten Familie entfernt hatte, und Leo mit einem schiefen Lächeln bedachte, sobald er noch etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt war.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl“, entwich es Leo, schärfer als gedacht, und im gleichen Augenblick schlossen sich seine Arme um Adam, hielten ihn fest, überzeugten sich, dass er okay war.

„Hey, alles ist gut“, flüsterte Adam in Leos Schulter, woraufhin der Andere ihn noch fester hielt.

„Du konntest dir nicht sicher sein dass das funktioniert, du, du hättest-“

„Stimmt, konnte ich nicht. Aber ich musste es versuchen. Dieses Arschloch, ich konnte nicht auf die Verstärkung warten, ich konnte nicht-“

„Ich weiß“, und Leo hätte gern behauptet, dass seine Worte genervt klangen, oder wenigstens resigniert, aber in Wirklichkeit schwang eine entwaffnete Sanftheit in ihnen mit.

Er war sauer dass Adam sich so in Gefahr gebracht hatte, natürlich war er das, aber gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass es keine Alternative gegeben hatte. Nicht wenn das Leben eines Kindes auf dem Spiel stand, und auch nur die kleinste Chance bestand, ihm zu helfen. Und er selbst hätte nicht anders gehandelt, hätte nichts anderes von Adam erwartet, und trotzdem… Und trotzdem hatte sein Herz für einen Moment aufgehört zu schlagen; diesen schrecklichen Moment, in dem Adam sich auf den seinen Sohn mit der Pistole bedrohenden Mann gestürzt hatte, ihm die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen hatte während der Junge in Leos Richtung lief und der Vater einen harten Schlag in Adams Bauchgegend landete. Adam war zu Boden gegangen, keuchend, aber nur für einen Moment, und ehe der Junge bei Leo angekommen war hatte Adam seinen Vater überwältigt.

Leo hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie sich umarmten, aber er hörte Adams schlecht unterdrücktes Gähnen und löste sich vorsichtig von ihm.

„Langer Tag“, seufzte er, und Adam nickte, bevor er ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Es war spät, fast neun am Abend. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag im Büro verbracht, Recherchen über den Vater angestellt, mögliche Kontaktpersonen. Hatten am späten Nachmittag resigniert für den Tag aufgegeben, geplant am Morgen erneut mit der Mutter des entführten Jungen zu sprechen, und sich für später zum Abendessen verabredet. Leo war nach Hause gefahren, hatte geduscht und sich einen bequemen Pullover angezogen, bevor er sich mit Adam am Stadtrand getroffen hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass das Restaurant, das sie besuchen wollten, Ruhetag hatte. Aber es war ein schöner Abend gewesen, und Leo konnte sich vage erinnern, irgendwo hier in der Gegend mal eine wirklich gute Pizza gegessen zu haben, also ließen sie den Wagen stehen und liefen los, Seite an Seite durch verlassene Straßen, die Anspannung des Tages langsam von ihnen abfallend.

Doch das Schicksal findet zuweilen die gerissensten Wege, Pläne zu durchkreuzen, und so hatte Adam, nach dem Blick in eine heruntergekommene Seitenstraße, plötzlich in seinen Schritten angehalten, seine blauen Augen geweitet. Denn da, halb verdeckt von einem Schuppen vor einer verlassenen Lagerhalle, stand ein Mercedes, eben jener Mercedes mit der prägnanten Delle an der Tür, nach dem sie seit zwei Tagen fahndeten. Leo hatte schnell der Zentrale Bescheid gegeben, aber auf die Verstärkung zu warten war keine Option gewesen. Er hatte Adam nicht erst fragen müssen um das zu wissen. Also hatten sie sich zu zweit an die Lagerhalle angeschlichen, unterschiedliche Eingänge genommen, beide mit nichts bewaffnet als ihren Fäusten. Es war leichtsinnig gewesen, furchtbar leichtsinnig, das wusste Leo, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, es zu bereuen. Nicht wenn die überglückliche Mutter ihren Sohn immernoch in ihren Armen wiegte, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln Adams schönes Gesicht umspielte.

„Wir sollten nach Hause gehen“, stellte Adam fest, und Leo nickte. Um Berichte, neugierige Kollegen und die Presse konnten sie sich morgen kümmern.

Die beiden Männer verließen die Halle unbemerkt, liefen zur Straße, und gerade, als Leo begann zu überlegen, in welcher Richtung sie geparkt hatten, näherte sich das leuchtende Gelb eines Taxischildes. Dieses Mal schien das Schicksal ihnen zuzulächeln, und Adam winkte den Fahrer heran, bevor sie sich nebeneinander auf die Rückbank fallen ließen.

„Selbes Ziel?“, fragte der Fahrer während er bereits wieder in den laufenden Verkehr einscherte, und Leo hielt für eine Sekunde den Atem an. Warf einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu Adam, der, scheinbar unbeteiligt, aus dem Fenster sah.

„Ja“, antwortete Adam schließlich, gefolgt von seiner Adresse.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in harmonischem Schweigen, doch als sie in die Straße einbogen, in der Adams neue Wohnung lag, konnte Leo ein schleichendes Gefühl von Nervosität nicht unterdrücken. Er war bisher dreimal hier gewesen. Das erste Mal, um Adam mit dem Aufbau seiner Möbel zu helfen, was sich zu einer Einweihungsparty im kleinsten Kreis entwickelt hatte – sie beide, eine romantische Komödie im Fernsehen, der keiner große Beachtung geschenkt hatte, ein Sixpack Bier und Sushi von Lieferando. Das zweite Mal auf einen schnellen Kaffee vor der Arbeit, als er Adam abgeholt hatte, weil dessen Auto in der Werkstatt war, und der ihn kurz hereingebeten hatte. Und dann, ja, dann war da das dritte Mal gewesen.

Es war jetzt knapp zwei Wochen her, dass sie den Fall eines Einbruchs in ein örtliches Gymnasium gelöst hatten, der sich schwieriger entwickelt hatte als zuerst erwartet, und nach getaner Arbeit waren sie mit den Kollegen auf ein Bier weg gewesen. Der Abend war lang geworden, und irgendwann, da waren es nur noch Adam und Leo in der Bar gewesen. Inmitten lauter Musik, fremder Menschen die sich nicht um sie scherten, mit einem ständigen Nachschub an neuen Getränken. Sie hatten sich zueinander hin beugen müssen, um sich zu verstehen, ganz nah, und als Leo auf seinem Barhocker für kurze Zeit das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, war Adam da gewesen, um ihn festzuhalten. Sein Arm hatte sich blitzschnell um Leos Hüfte gelegt, und irgendwie war er da geblieben. Und sie hatten sich angesehen. Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, Leo hätte es nicht sagen können. Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr, ebenso wenig wie die Bar, die Musik, die vielen Menschen. Es gab nichts das zählte außer Adam, Adams geweitete Pupillen, Adams Arm um seine Mitte, Adams rau klingende Stimme, als er sich noch näher beugte, um Leo ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Sag mir wenn du das nicht willst“, hatte Adam geraunt, und dann, in Ermangelung einer Reaktion von Leo, seine Hand auf dessen Wange gelegt. Ganz sanft.

Adam hatte gezögert, nur einen Moment lang, aber dieser hatte gereicht, damit Leo seine Hand in Adams Shirt vergraben hatte, seine Lippen auf Adams gepresst, und oh, diese Lippen küssten noch besser als er es seit Jahren erträumt hatte. Adam schmeckte nach Cuba Libre und noch viel mehr nach knisterndem Verlangen, und sie hatten sich immernoch geküsst als Adam eine Hand voll Geldscheine auf den Tresen gelegt hatte und Leo kurz darauf aus der Bar zog, hin zu seinem Auto. Die wenigen Fahrminuten hin zu Adams Wohnung waren eine schiere Folter gewesen – nicht nur für Leo, das konnte er an Adams hungrigen Blicken sehen, als sie an einer roten Ampel hatten anhalten müssen, an seiner ganzen Körperhaltung. Sobald sie Adams Wohnungstür durchschritten hatten, nachdem dieser ungeduldig fluchend nach dem passenden Schlüssel gesucht hatte, hatte Adam Leo gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt, ihn wieder geküsst, tiefer, fordernder, Adams Hände schienen überall zu sein, und Leo glaubte sich im Paradies.

Sie hatten es nicht bis ins Schlafzimmer geschafft, waren auf dem neuen Sofa übereinander hergefallen, Kleidungsstücke überall im Wohnzimmer herumfliegend, Adams Hände auf Leos nacktem Oberkörper, seine Lippen an seinem Hals, seine Berührungen überall. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, nicht so lange wie Leo sich das vielleicht vorher erträumt hatte, aber es war intensiv gewesen, und so so gut.

Danach hatten sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa gesessen, schweigend, doch Leo hatte das Schweigen nichts ausgemacht. Er hatte den Kopf auf Adams Schulter gelegt, die Augen kurz davor, zuzufallen, und er war glücklich gewesen. Bis sie von draußen das Schlagen einer Kirchturmuhr hörten. _Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong._ Frühs um vier.

„Es, es ist spät“, hatte Adam geflüstert.

„Ja, ich, ich sollte dann wohl mal-“, und Leo war aufgestanden, hatte seine Sachen zusammen gesucht, sich angezogen.

Hatte Adam nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen, so als würde es ihn nicht kümmern, sich einfach anzuziehen und zu gehen, während er sich dabei die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte, Adam würde ihn bitten zu bleiben. Doch das hatte er nicht. Und so war Leo gegangen, nach einer schal schmeckenden schnellen Umarmung zum Abschied. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er einen Rollkragenpulli zur Arbeit angezogen, um die Knutschflecke auf seinem Hals zu verstecken, und Adam hatte nichts dazu gesagt. Hatte kein Wort über diese Nacht verloren, seit zwei Wochen, und nun, nun lud er Leo indirekt in seine Wohnung ein, dorthin wo alles passiert war.

„Achtunddreißig Euro“, murmelte der Taxifahrer, sobald er vor dem hübsch renovierten Mehrfamilienhaus angehalten hatte, und Adam drückte ihm zwei blaue Scheine in die Hand, bevor er aus dem Auto stieg.

Leo folgte ihm, das Taxi fuhr davon, und sie waren allein. Nicht sicher, ob er Adam in die Augen sehen sollte, fand Leos Blick den Hals des Anderen, wurde Zeuge wie er nervös schluckte, bevor er endlich den Mund öffnete, Leo mit dem Zögern in seiner Stimme praktisch zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Magst du mit reinkommen? Also, falls nicht, ich könnte auch-“

„Nein, ich-“, ein Hauch von Enttäuschung schien über Adams Gesicht zu huschen, und Leo beeilte sich, weiterzureden, „Ich meine, ich würde gern mit reinkommen, also, wenn du das auch möchtest.“

Unter anderen Umständen wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich ein flotter Spruch von Adam gekommen, nach dem Motto, dass er ja wohl kaum gefragt hätte, wenn er das nicht wöllte, aber nicht in diesem Moment. Nein, er lächelte Leo einfach nur an, fast schon schüchtern, bevor er den Hausschlüssel aus der Hosentasche fischte.

„Ich würde mich freuen, Leo.“

Leo hatte das Gefühl, die Luft zwischen ihnen würde unter Strom stehen, als er hinter Adam die Stufen in den zweiten Stock hinauf lief, seine Augen betont _nicht_ auf die gut sitzenden Jeans des Anderen gerichtet, und nachdem Adam ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte trat Leo ein, blieb stehen, nicht sicher, was er mit sich anfangen sollte.

„Ähm, möchtest du was trinken, Tee vielleicht?“, fragte Adam, die Schritte schon in Richtung Küche gelenkt, so als suchte er dringend nach einer Beschäftigung.

„Gern. Früchtetee, wenn du hast.“

Leo setzte sich auf einen der beiden Holzstühle am kleinen Küchentisch, beobachtete, wie Adam Wasser aufsetzte, eine Schachtel Teebeutel aus einer offenen Kiste auf dem Regal fischte, und dann den Schrank über der Spüle öffnete, der so hoch hing, dass er sich ein bisschen strecken musste, um die Tassen im obersten Fach zu erreichen. 

Adam stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, und dann, ganz plötzlich, keuchte er leise, und sein Körper schien sich zusammen zu ziehen, während seine Arme sich instinktiv um seine Mitte verschränkten.

„Adam?“, Leo hatte kaum registriert, dass er aufgestanden war, da war er schon an der Seite des Anderen, besorgt nach der Ursache für diese plötzliche Verhaltensänderung suchend.

„Alles okay, mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nur-“, und als Adam vage nach unten gestikulierte verstand Leo.

Er trat näher, und griff dann, ganz vorsichtig, nach dem Saum von Adams Pullover. So langsam, dass der wusste, was Leo vorhatte, und jede Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, ihn zum Aufhören zu bewegen, hätte er das gewollt. Aber das tat er nicht. Adam erlaubte Leo, den Stoff nach oben zu raffeln, der den Blick auf einen hässlichen blauen Fleck unterhalb seiner Rippen freigab.

„Ist halb so wild“, murmelte Adam, plötzlich Leos Blick ausweichend, doch als dieser den Rand des blauen Flecks berührte, mit nichts mehr als einer federleichten Fingerspitze, zuckte er zusammen.

„Tut es weh?“

Adam schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er schließlich seufzte, und leise antwortete.

„Ja, ein bisschen schon, also, eigentlich mehr als ein bisschen.“

„Meinst du wir sollten dich zum Arzt bringen?“

„Nein, Quatsch, so schlimm ist das nicht.“

„Adam.“

„Hey, wenn es morgen nicht besser sein sollte dann geh ich zum Arzt, okay?“

„Versprochen?“

„Ja, versprochen“, und Adam schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das Leos Gefühlswelt nur allzu rasch zurück in die eines verknallten Teenagers zurück verwandelte.

„Okay. Setz dich auf die Couch, ich mach den Tee fertig.“

Adam nickte und verschwand aus der Küche, während Leo anfing, den Wasserkocher zu beobachten.

Ein paar Minuten später lief Leo ins Wohnzimmer, zwei Teetassen und eine Packung Kekse, die er auf der Anrichte gefunden hatte, in den Händen balancierend, und fand das Zimmer verlassen. Kein Adam auf der Couch, noch sonst irgendwo.

„Adam?“

„Ja, hier drin“, kam die Antwort von hinter der angelehnten Schlafzimmertür, und Leo stieß sie mit der Schulter auf.

Adam hatte sich auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, und lächelte entschuldigend, sobald er Leo sah.

„Sorry, ich wollte mich eigentlich nur eine Minute hinlegen, aber das ist einfach deutlich gemütlicher als die Couch."

Leo nickte, unsicher, was er darauf erwidern sollte, und stellte einer der Teetassen sowie die Kekse auf Adams Nachttischschränkchen.

Seine eigene Tasse hielt er fest in beiden Händen, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, und nach einigen Augenblicken schien die Stille zwischen ihnen Leo zu schwer, als dass er sie hätte weitergehen lassen wollen.

„Ich kann gehen, wenn du dich ausruhen möchtest.“

„Nein“, Adam setzte sich halb auf, um Leo in die Augen schauen zu können, „Das heißt, ich würde mich gern ausruhen, aber, bleib. Bitte.“

„Sicher?“

„Ganz sicher“, und wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen rückte Adam ein bisschen zur Seite, sodass neben ihm ein leerer Platz im Bett entstand.

Leo stellte die Teetasse vorsichtig auf ein eher chaotisches Bücherregal, und legte sich dann neben Adam, auf die Seite, sodass sie sich ansahen.

„Das ist ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz das, an was ich gedacht hatte, als ich dich gefragt hab, ob du mit hochkommen möchtest“, gab Adam schmunzelnd zu, und Leo lachte leise.

„Aber, das hier ist okay?“

„Ja, sehr okay. Ich wusste nicht, ob du, ob du _sowas_ möchtest-“, und Adams Augen schienen das Karomuster seiner Bettdecke plötzlich unglaublich interessant zu finden.

Und plötzlich glaubte Leo zu verstehen, warum Adam so unterkühlt gewesen war, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, so.. _vorsichtig._

„Möchte ich“, erklärte er, mit all der Überzeugung in seiner Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte.

Adams Lächeln schien ihn mindestens fünf Jahre jünger zu machen.

„Auch wenn wir nicht betrunken sind, und einfach nur hier liegen, und, naja-“

„Kuscheln?“, schlug Leo vor, und Adam lachte.

„So hätte ich es vielleicht nicht ausgedrückt.“

„Aber gemeint“, schloss Leo mit einem wissenden Lächeln, und rückte ein bisschen näher an Adam heran.

Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich an Leo zu schmiegen, ganz ganz nah, den Kopf zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Nacken, einer seiner Arme eng um Leos Hüfte geschlungen.

Leo begann, Adam mit den Fingerspitzen über die Haare zu streicheln, und der Atem des anderen wurde ganz ruhig – so ruhig, dass Leo überlegte, ob er vielleicht eingeschlafen war. Doch dann hörte er Adams leise Stimme, ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

„Ich mag es, wenn wir uns so nahe sind.“

„Ich auch, so sehr“, und Leo hielt Adam ein bisschen fester.

„Ich fühl mich so, ich weiß auch nicht, so.. _sicher_ , mit dir“, und Adams Stimme war jetzt so leise geworden, dass Leo ihn nicht verstanden hätte, hätte er nicht direkt an seinem Ohr gelegen.

Leos Augenlider beeilten sich, ein Tränchen wegzublinzeln, und er drehte sich ein bisschen, um Adams Stirn küssen zu können, ganz sanft.

„Schlaf ein bisschen, okay? Wir können morgen reden.“

Adam nickte, ohne die Augen noch einmal zu öffnen, aber um seine Lippen spielte ein Lächeln, und Leo schlief mit dem Gedanken ein, wie gern er dieses Lächeln noch öfter sehen würde…

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen; über Kommentare freu ich mich immer ganz besonders ☺️💕


End file.
